


Love Potion

by RealmOfTan



Series: The Life of Synthesizers [8]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmOfTan/pseuds/RealmOfTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yūma comes home one day with a special little bottle with "medicine" he has found in a special store. Then he starts to complain about his heart beating fast, a tingling all over his body and that he's having a fever. Gakupo suggests him to go to see a doctor and Yūma agrees, but who do you think Yūma has in mind to be his doctor who can also relieve these "symptoms" he has with a little help from the so called "medicine" he found?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration was found from a documentary about a fish that has poisonous spikes but don't worry, the story isn't about fish or poison, but it's about potion. It was the first time for me to write about smexy roleplay so I felt a little embarrassed at times. Dunno why really because I have written really naughty stuff before, but here goes!

”Hey Gakupo!” Yūma yelled as he came in through the door and closed it. “Guess what I found in a store!”

Gakupo was standing in the kitchen cooking and as he heard that Yūma was home he looked up at the doorway into the kitchen where Yūma stood with a smile on the lips.

“No, tell me what you’ve found,” he said and stirred in the pot.

The kitchen was filled with the tasty smell of homemade curry and Yūma took a good sniff of the air. He curiously walked up next to Gakupo and looked into the pot to see what he was cooking. There he saw something that looked like a very delicious curry and he felt how it started to water in his mouth.

“Looks delicious!” he said and begged for a taste. Gakupo laughed and pulled up the ladle and held it in front of Yūma. As Yūma tasted it he got at surprised look and said: “Wow, it really is good! A new recipe?”

“Yes. The virus found it on the net. He’s very useful,” Gakupo smiled but chuckled as he saw Yūma’s pouting expression. “Why won’t you drop that attitude against him and get to know him instead? He’s very friendly you know.”

“Hmpf!” Yūma crossed his arms in protest. “I have nothing to say to that shit. He tried to take over my system! Why should I be friends with someone like that?”

“Don’t be childish. He’s a virus. That’s what he does. He wants to exist too. Give him a chance now that he has found a home in Kaito’s old cell phone,” Gakupo smiled and pulled Yūma closer with an arm around his waist and continued stirring the curry.

“I don’t like him,” Yūma pouted and Gakupo sighed. Sometimes Yūma was very childish.

“What was it you found in a store by the way?” Gakupo asked and immediately Yūma’s eyes sparkled.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” He pulled out a little bottle from the pocket of his jacket and held it out for Gakupo to see. “You know that naughty store we found a few days ago, remember? I went inside today to see what they had in there and then I found this little bottle.”

Gakupo got a blush on his cheeks. Sure he remembered the store called “Love Store”. As Yūma had seen the sign of the store he had immediately wanted to go inside but Gakupo had been too shy and refused to go in there. Gakupo felt sometimes taken aback of how open-minded and carefree his lover was. He himself still had a hard time letting his worries and shyness go. It didn’t really surprise him though that Yūma would go in there without feeling shy about it. He just was that type of guy.

“So what’s in the bottle?” Gakupo asked and Yūma read:

“A powerful sex potion that will heighten your experience in the bedroom to the clouds and beyond.”

Gakupo looked at the small bottle with a wry smile.

“Are you sure that works? Isn’t that just fake?” he asked and Yūma shook his head and looked Gakupo deep in the eyes as he whispered almost like he was telling a secret:

“No one knows…” Then he grinned and said with a playful smile: “Care to try it out?”

Gakupo gave him a kiss on the corner of his lips and said with his low voice: “Are you getting that bored in bed with me?”

He stood so close to Yūma that Yūma could feel the man’s eyelashes brush his and their breaths mixed with each other’s. Yūma leaned his forehead against Gakupo’s and chuckled as he let his hand slip down to the lining of Gakupo’s pants and take a hold of it with a yank.

“Not really. You’re exceptional in bed. I just thought of spicing it up a little, that’s all,” he whispered and brushed Gakupo’s lips with his. “I got so curious over the little bottle. I just had to buy it.”

“Really?” Gakupo carefully nibbled on Yūma’s lips like a tease and looked him in the eyes. All he could see was Yūma’s green eyes stare back at him with an inviting look. They stood so close to each other their noses touched each other’s cheeks and they both teased each other’s lips with carefully nibbling and licking. Both of their breaths got heated as they stared at each other teasingly.

“Really,” Yūma whispered as he stared at Gakupo’s eyes. “By the way, you wanna know something?”

Gakupo smiled an alluring smile.

“What?”

“I think the curry is getting burnt.”

As Gakupo looked over at the pot he saw how the curry was boiling violently. He had forgotten to turn down the heat on the plate and panicked.

“Oh no! Why didn’t you say it sooner?” He exclaimed and moved the pot with curry to one of the cool stove plates.

Yūma chuckled innocently and headed out from the kitchen, but before he left he said:

“I didn’t notice it any sooner because of the same reason why you didn’t. It’s your fault for getting so close to me and start teasing me while you’re cooking dinner.”

Gakupo laughed and looked when Yūma disappeared out through the doorway.

“It’s your fault for being that tempting,” he said and heard Yūma shout from the bedroom as he was changing into more casual attire:

“Ha! I can’t help that I’m hot!”

Gakupo smiled and then concentrated on the curry. He loved every second of being with Yūma, and even if they had been together for months now they didn’t grow tired of each other. In fact, the more time they spent with each other the more they relaxed, and after the argument over the silly misunderstanding a few weeks ago they seemed even more into each other than before. Gakupo felt like they had gotten closer since their argument and it felt like they had become a tighter couple. Yūma seemed a lot more relaxed around Gakupo than earlier too and he had calmed down a lot since the two of them got together. Sure, he was still that crazy idiot at times doing stupid stuff like trashing a stage while he was performing at the club Official, but at least he didn’t try to fly with his motorcycle and drove more safely now than before. He had also matured a lot since he hooked up with Gakupo. He didn’t go out of hand like he did before. Not what Gakupo knew at least…

They sat down next to the TV to eat dinner. They never ate in the kitchen anymore because of Yūma’s habit of watching TV while eating, and now they enjoyed the curry and watched a comedy series on the TV. When they were done Yūma laid down with his head in Gakupo’s lap and closed his eyes.

“That felt good. It really was tasty,” he sighed and then looked at Gakupo with a smile.

Gakupo caressed Yūma’s bangs from his eyes and smiled back.

“It’s better than your cooking?” he asked.

“Pfft! My cooking always ends up in a disaster. Even your worst dinner is much better than mine. That’s why I’ll let you take care of the cooking,” he said and turned to his side facing Gakupo and hugged the man close and buried his face against Gakupo’s belly.

“You’re very clingy these days. What’s up with you?” Gakupo laughed and looked at Yūma resting on his lap.

“I’m just cuddly, that all. You don’t like it?” he asked and looked innocently at Gakupo. “I think I’ve fallen ill with something.”

“You have?” Gakupo asked surprised. “What are your symptoms?”

“My heart is sometimes beating a little faster than normally, and it feels like I have a fever. Sometimes I also feel a tingling all over my body,” he said with a worried tone in the voice.

Gakupo felt worried.

“That doesn’t sound that good,” he said and put his hand on Yūma’s forehead to feel if he was hot. “It doesn’t feel like you have any fever right now though, but maybe you should go to a doctor?”

“Yeah, I was thinking about that too,” Yūma said and pulled up the little bottle from his pocket and held it between his thumb and index finger in front of Gakupo. Then he smiled an alluring smile. “So what do you say, doctor? Want to make a checkup on me?”

Immediately Gakupo understood what Yūma was going at and laughed with his hand over his eyes. Yūma knew how to seduce him and he also knew how to turn on that naughty side in Gakupo that normally was hiding deep inside behind the shyness.

“You’re really something, you know that?” Gakupo said and Yūma sat up and gave him a grin.

“Yeah, I know. Now doctor, would you do a checkup on me? I keep having these weird symptoms and I was hoping that you could give me some medicine to make me feel better,” Yūma said with a seducing smile and dangled the little bottle in front of Gakupo’s face. “Because you do have medicine. Right doctor?”

Gakupo laughed quietly and then sighed and stood up and took the bottle to put it in his shirt pocket. “Okay then, you said you have a fever pretty often. Is that right?” he asked and took a pen and note pad from the living room table and then looked at Yūma.

“Yes, doctor. That’s right,” Yūma said innocently and Gakupo wrote it down.

“And you said you feel that your heart is beating faster at times?”

“Yes. It beats faster and louder.”

“Okay…” Gakupo wrote that down too. “And what about the tingling?”

“Well…” Yūma thought for a while. “It’s hard to describe it but it gets worse if I’m touched.”

Gakupo put down the note pad and pen on the table again and sat down next to Yūma.

“Would you please open your shirt? I have to make a checkup,” Gakupo said with a professional tone and Yūma gave him a small smile and unbuttoned the shirt. “Now I’ll do the checkup. I want you to tell me when it starts to tingle more.”

Gakupo caressed Yūma over his shoulder while still having that straight professional face of a doctor, and when Yūma didn’t react on it he moved his hand to his chest and caressed it lightly. That’s when Yūma let out a sigh.

“Does it feel more here?” Gakupo asked and Yūma nodded. “What about here?” Gakupo’s hand caressed Yūma’s torso down to his bellybutton and to the edge of his pants.

“That feels even more, doctor,” Yūma sighed.

“Interesting…” Gakupo finally smiled an alluring smile that made Yūma’s head spin out of lust, which began to grow more and more for each second. “How about here?” Gakupo moved in closer to Yūma and kissed his neck.

“Oh, that made the tingling much worse,” Yūma pretended to complain with a lustful sigh.

“How much worse?” Gakupo asked with a murmur and nibbled Yūma’s neck firmly and then licked his ear.

“So much worse that the fever got worse along with the heart beat,” Yūma gulped. His ears were always sensitive to touching, and when Gakupo nibbled and sighed close to them Yūma was always on the brink of losing it and throw himself on the other man.

Gakupo continued to kiss, nibble and lick Yūma’s ears and neck, and he squeezed Yūma’s nipples with his fingers and teasingly rubbed his belly to edge him on. Yūma sighed over and over again and at times he gulped and let out a quiet moan. He got goose bumps all over his body as he felt Gakupo’s warm lips and tongue play and tease with his skin. His body was slowly building up a heat for the other man but he tried to control himself.

“So what do you think, doctor?” Yūma sighed. “Am I incurable? Ah!”

Gakupo made an intense and seductive bite on Yūma’s neck and then he sat up and had that insanely seductive look that he only got when he was hot for Yūma. It made Yūma always feel like a helpless pray but welcomed the predator with open arms to let it feast upon him anytime.

“I have one medicine that may help. If it doesn’t then I’m afraid you’re out of hope,” Gakupo said with his sexy dark voice.

“Really? I put my hopes in you, doctor,” Yūma sighed and tried to calm his hot body. “Please cure me.”

Gakupo went to the kitchen to bring a spoon and then he took the little bottle from his shirt pocket. He read on the label on the bottle that said “Maximum one spoon at a time”. He poured up a spoon of the transparent liquid and then held out the spoon to Yūma.

“Let’s see if this works,” he said and Yūma opened his mouth and accepted the spoon and swallowed the strawberry tasting liquid.

“You think this will work, doctor?” Yūma asked with a pretended worried expression.

“We’ll see. Let’s wait for a while and see if your tingling goes away,” Gakupo said and sat down in the armchair and looked at Yūma with a seductive smile.

Yūma had a blush on his cheeks but he seemed perfectly fine like nothing had happened. Yūma felt it a little awkward with Gakupo staring at him that intensely and tried to avoid his gaze. The minutes went by and nothing happened. Yūma felt disappointed that the aphrodisiac didn’t seem to do anything and just when he decided to just tell Gakupo that it didn’t seem to work he suddenly felt a weird sensation in his chest and lower region. It felt very warm like he was soaked in hot water, and then he felt dryness in his throat. The tingling suddenly exploded and he had to sigh.

“What is it, patient?” Gakupo asked with a soft murmur. The sound of Gakupo’s voice hit Yūma like a wrecking ball in the head and he got even hotter and the tingling sensation grew even more. “Are you feeling the effects of the medicine?”

Gakupo’s voice was teasing him.

Yūma’s mind was getting misty and he lost strength in his limbs. The tingling got even worse and the fever grew. He felt how he got harder and the pants felt cramped. As his face got hot he buried it in his hands and then leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. His breath felt hot and he wanted to curl up into a ball on the couch.

Gakupo stood up from the armchair and walked up in front of Yūma. Yūma looked up at him with an extreme blush on his cheeks. Even his ears were tinted red.

“Did the medicine work or did it make it worse?” Gakupo asked demandingly and Yūma tried to clear his throat.

“It made it much worse,” he said with a breathless voice. He got shocked that even his voice was weak. “I feel so weird…”

“I guess it can’t be helped then,” Gakupo sighed like the worried doctor he was and then got that bossy look in his eyes again and began to unbutton his pants and pulled down the zipper. “Get on your knees on the floor,” he then said. His voice was so low and seductive Yūma felt the wrecking ball hit his head again with a ram. It was almost like it knocked him down to the floor on his knees from the couch. “Now you know what to do, don’t you?” Gakupo asked.

Yūma looked at the bulging inside Gakupo’s underwear and with weak hands he pulled the underwear down along with the pants so that he could get Gakupo’s member out from its prison. It wasn’t yet all hard but Yūma opened his mouth and licked it and nibbled on it. It slowly grew harder and Yūma didn’t hesitate and took the tip into his mouth and sucked on it. He took Gakupo’s hardening cock deeper inside and moved his head slowly while he sucked on it. It grew harder and harder and he hard Gakupo sigh somewhere above his head. He looked up at the man in front of him with his cock still in his mouth and continued the sucking, and in that instant it grew hard inside his mouth. He knew Gakupo loved the sight of him sucking him and he had proof right there that the sight turned the man on.

“Your face always looks so sexy when you go down on me,” Gakupo said with a soft and seductive voice.

Yūma’s head was in such a haze he had a hard time understanding what Gakupo said. It took a while longer than normal for his brain to register what the other man said. The taste of Gakupo’s pre-cum spread in Yūma’s mouth and pushed him closer to the edge of insane lust and desire. He took the rock hard member deeper into his mouth and let it go as deep as it would go. Again he heard Gakupo moan. He felt the man’s hands on his head and the fingers took a hold of his hair. Then he pulled back to breathe and took the tip into his mouth and looked up at Gakupo again.

“Oh, you’re so good at this…” Gakupo sighed and moved his hips so that the tip of his cock moved slightly in and out between Yūma’s lips. “And you look so damn sexy while sucking me deep like that. Do it again.”

Yūma obeyed and took it deep down his throat again and held it there for a few seconds before he needed to take a breath again. Then he repeated it over and over again. He was looking forward to Gakupo’s “candy” and he wanted it quickly. His body screamed for sex and he wanted to cum, but he was too weak to do anything with himself. He didn’t even have the energy to unzip his pants and it had begun to hurt in his crotch.

Suddenly Gakupo pulled out from his mouth and Yūma looked up at him with confusion.

“That’s enough,” Gakupo said and Yūma frowned.

“But I want your candy. Please give it to me,” he said with the weak voice and was about to take Gakupo’s cock into his mouth again, but the other man stopped him.

“No, I won’t give it to you know. Get up on the couch,” Gakupo ordered. Disappointed for not getting to taste Gakupo’s “candy” Yūma stood up from the floor but immediately lost his footing and Gakupo caught him.

“Take it easy. Did the aphrodisiac affect you that much?” Gakupo chuckled and Yūma sighed as he slumped down on the couch.

“How much did you give me of that thing?” Yūma asked and covered his eyes with the back of his hand and sighed heavily.

“It said one spoon on the label,” he said and looked on the label of the bottle. As he skimmed through it he saw that there was an asterisk next to the spoon. As he looked down on the lower edge he saw a text say “Note: Teaspoon”. “Oh… It was supposed to be a teaspoon. I didn’t think it would affect you this much,” Gakupo said apologizing.

“Bastard…” Yūma muttered and sighed again. “I feel totally weird. It feels like I’m burning up.”

“It was your idea,” Gakupo said and looked at Yūma with a wry smile and then pulled Yūma’s pants off of him. “Let me make it up to you.”

The second he felt Gakupo take his rock hard member in his mouth a horribly intense sensation coursed through his body and it felt like he would cum right away. He arched his back and let his voice out as he covered his eyes with one hand and tried to stop Gakupo from blowing him.

“No, no, no! Stop!” he exclaimed and shook his head. “It’s too much!”

Gakupo took a hold of Yūma’s hand that was trying to push him off of him and entwined his fingers with Yūma’s. If Yūma really wanted him to stop he could still use his other hand, but Yūma didn’t remove it from his eyes and so Gakupo continued sucking him. He played with Yūma’s opening with his finger and tried to loosen it up more and more. The moment he pushed the wet finger inside Yūma arched his back even more. “Aaah! Ah!” he cried out and shook his head violently.

Yūma’s body felt like it was on fire and his muscles convulsed. His entire body shook like crazy and he had almost lost his mind already. His body was so sensitive he wanted to cry and make it stop, but at the same time he felt such pleasure he wished it would go on forever. The wetness when Gakupo sucked on him and played with his insides made him want to move his hips, but he was too weak to do it.

“Ah… Hah! Oh…! Gaku … po! Ahn! Stop it!” he moaned with shallow breaths.

Gakupo released Yūma’s hardness with his lips and looked at him with a smile.

“You really want me to stop?” he asked and Yūma shook his head violently and looked at Gakupo with tears in his eyes.

“Don’t stop, damn it! Don’t listen to me! I don’t know what I’m saying,” Yūma said desperately and Gakupo chuckled and licked Yūma’s member with a seducing lick before he took it in his mouth again and sucked hard on it. He found Yūma’s sensitive spot inside him and rubbed it teasingly with his finger. “Haah! Ow! That’s too intense!” Yūma exclaimed and Gakupo tried to suck and rub more carefully. “No, no! Do it harder!” Yūma then demanded and Gakupo had to take it out from his mouth again and laugh.

“Make up your mind already!”

“Don’t stop, I said!” Yūma cried out desperately. “Don’t listen to me!”

“Then I won’t listen to you at all,” Gakupo said with a quiet laugh and took Yūma’s oozing cock in his mouth again.

“Oh! Damn it!” Yūma cried and took deep breaths. He lost his strength in his neck and his head fell back against the backrest of the couch. “Mmh! Ngh…!” He panted like an animal. His abdominal muscles cramped and it hurt but Gakupo’s mouth felt so good he didn’t want it to stop. The growing tension inside him felt so intense every muscle in his whole body tensed up more and more until he suddenly felt a painful release and he cried out as he came into Gakupo’s mouth. “Nngh! It hurts,” he panted as the tension released. He was still hot though.

“I won’t stop here. Get up on your knees and turn around against the backrest,” Gakupo demanded but Yūma didn’t move.

“You’re not going to fuck me now, are you?” Yūma asked worriedly. He was scared he would break completely because of the heat that flowed in his body. Even if he had just cummed his body wasn’t nearly as satisfied as he would have wished it to be.

“Just do as I say. You told me not to listen to you, right?” Gakupo purred and licked Yūma’s belly. Yūma gulped and tensed up again. “Get up now.”

Gakupo got up from the floor and waited. Yūma stared at him for a while with his blushing on the cheeks but then he sighed and surrendered. His body wasn’t satisfied at all. He got slowly up from the couch and knelt on it and bent over to rest his upper body against the backrest, and then he tried to relax.

“That’s a good boy,” Gakupo murmured behind him and placed himself behind Yūma.

“Shut up, idiot,” Yūma sighed and swallowed hard because of the heat in his body. Gakupo smacked him on his right butt cheek. “Ah! Ow!” Yūma threw a defiant look over his shoulder at the man.

Gakupo just smiled with his bossy smile and then pushed his cock against Yūma’s entrance and pushed. Yūma lost his strength again and slumped against the backrest and whimpered and moaned as Gakupo kept on pushing until Yūma’s body surrendered to him and let him inside.

“Haaaah…” Yūma panted and goose bumps exploded over his skin again. As Gakupo slowly began moving his hips he could feel the man’s hardness move inside him. At times it felt like it would rip him apart, and other times it felt like the sweetest bliss in the whole world. “Mmh… Nngh… Gakupo… Do it harder,” he whispered.

“Weren’t you too sensitive?” Gakupo asked with a teasing tone in his voice but moved more roughly.

“Didn’t I say … Aah… that you shouldn’t listen … to me? Oh!” Yūma panted and felt tears in his eyes from the sensation that threatened to crush him into pieces.

“Then I’ll give you both what you want and what you don’t,” Gakupo smiled and pushed in so hard Yūma threw his head back with wide-open eyes.

His body screamed. It ached. It enjoyed it. It shook. Then he slumped against the backrest again and moaned and cried with a loud voice. He squeezed the soft backrest with his hands until his knuckles turned white and all he could do was to take whatever Gakupo did to him. His body didn’t listen to him. It had a life of its own and the pleasure was filled with a sweet pain. It felt like he was melting away like honey. It felt like he was tortured. Everything was a mix of painful pleasure. The sounds from their pounding flesh drained him more and more of strength. The man moving violently inside him made him want to scream and cry. Every cell in his body vibrated and it felt like there was no stop to it. He whimpered between the moans. He felt so helplessly swallowed up in the pleasure of being tortured like that and even if he wished for it to stop he also wished it would continue forever.

The more the tension built up in his body the louder he got and it didn’t surprise him if the neighbors heard him. But he was too caught up in the moment to care, and even if he wasn’t he wouldn’t care anyway. He wanted to be pounded by Gakupo until his body broke into thousand pieces.

“AH! Gakupo! Oh! More! More!” he cried and Gakupo moved the hardest he could while moving his hand over Yūma’s cock, sending a whirlwind of pleasure throughout Yūma’s body. “AH!”

As the tension finally built up to an unbelievable height he lost his breath completely and felt like he would suffocate as his body erupted and released his semen into Gakupo’s hand. Gakupo continued to move. He hadn’t cummed yet. Yūma slowly shook his head and whimpered with tears in his eyes. His body continued the empty orgasm and he couldn’t relax. His body shook and twitched in protest. But he wanted Gakupo’s semen.

“Cum inside my mouth,” he sighed. “I want the candy.”

“Then hurry down on your knees,” Gakupo panted behind him. He was apparently holding back as much as he could.

Yūma’s body screamed for him not to move. It was still hot even though it had no energy left for more sex. He got to his knees in front of Gakupo and opened his mouth to offer Gakupo entrance, and the man didn’t hesitate and pushed his hardness inside his wet mouth. Yūma surrendered to Gakupo’s movements and the man pushed deep over and over again. As he was about to cum Yūma felt a small squirt of the man’s semen on his tongue signaling that the man was about to cum, and Gakupo released his cum inside his mouth. The salty taste spread in Yūma’s mouth and he enjoyed every second of it. Gakupo’s moans tickled his eardrums and brain.

“Haah… Damn…” Gakupo sighed and looked Yūma in the eyes when he licked his member clean. “Tastes good?”

“Yes. It always tastes good,” Yūma whispered and continued to lick and suck on it to empty it completely. “I love hearing and seeing you cum,” he said and licked the now softening member one more time and then swallowed and then took a deep breath to try and relax his body. “I’m shaking…” he then said and Gakupo helped him up on the couch and pulled him down onto his lap.

“Yeah, you are shaking,” he said and caressed Yūma’s sweaty hair. “Are you okay?”

“How can I be? The awful medicine is still affecting me, but I’m too tired to go on,” Yūma sighed and slumped against Gakupo. His body and breath shook like he was freezing.

“Are you cold?”

“No, my body is just shaking,” Yūma answered and closed his eyes. “It won’t stop.”

“I’m sorry if I gave you more than I should. I honestly didn’t see that it said teaspoon further down on the text.”

“It’s okay. You just have to take me later again when we both have recovered a little of our strength. You’re a horrible doctor. Can’t even give the right dose of medicine to your patient,” Yūma complained.

“Well, I’m trying to cure you. If it failed and doesn’t help that much that’s another story. But I tried,” Gakupo chuckled and kissed Yūma’s lips. “I’ll give you what you want later in the bedroom.”

“If you don’t I’ll make you taste that stuff and make you feel how I’m feeling. Stupid…”

“Don’t worry. I’ll do it,” Gakupo whispered with a smile, kissed him passionately and hugged him closer. “But I must say I liked the way you acted when you didn’t know what to do. You were so cute and desperate. Maybe we should use that stuff more often?” he then chuckled and Yūma stared at him like he would murder him.

“Say that again?” he hissed.

Gakupo swallowed hard.

“Uh… Um… I just thought you were cute the way you acted. Not that you aren’t cute normally but it was fun to see you so desperate.”

“You little…” Yūma shoved his hand down between Gakupo’s legs and a painful howl echoed in the apartment complex.

“I’m sorry! Let me go!”

“Hell no!”

“Don’t be a sadist!”

“Who’s the real sadist here, mister doctor? Poisoning your patients like that...”

“Ow, ow, ow! It won’t happen again! Please, let me go!”


End file.
